


In All the Wrong Places

by yuletide_archivist



Category: British Actor RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by anonymous</p><p>Stephen, Emma, and Hugh revolve around each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All the Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Melpemone

 

 

Emma whispered the wrong man's name when Hugh was nuzzling her neck.

"Right," he said, pulling back. "That's it. I'm leaving."

"What?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean, what? There I am, doing some of my...best work, and you say, 'Oh, Stephen.'"

Emma laughed. "I can't believe you're offended."

"You can't believe I'm offended when you're fantasizing about my best friend?"

"Don't make so much of it."

"That was the third time this week!"

"Yes, darling, because I'm doing something normal human beings call teasing."

Hugh was not placated. It bothered him more than he cared to admit that he was so enamoured of, so interested in this woman who couldn't even be bothered to remember who he was. "Try to get Stephen to make love to you then. I'm leaving."

"Hugh," Emma protested, but he was already out the door.

***

"I don't suppose you're at all bisexual," Emma said to Stephen later.

"I'm afraid not," he said, looking up from his already heavily marked copy of a sketch he was working on for Footlights.

"Too bad," Emma said. "It might make up for the relationship I seem to be scuttling with Hugh."

"I told you it wouldn't be funny after the second time," Stephen said.

"Yes, you were right," Emma said. "He's squirmed out of accompanying me to the party tomorrow night."

"Not young Master Laurie, surely!" Stephen said, making a tch-tch noise with his tongue.

"None other," Emma said.

"Then he's a scoundrel and a rotter and doesn't deserve to be knighted."

"He isn't knighted."

"Undoubtedly that's why."

"Stephen," Emma said, looking at him meaningfully. "I can't just show up to the party with no one."

Stephen shook his head. "I draw the line, my dear. If Hugh is angry with you for giving me too much attention, what on earth makes you think he'll come to his senses if I spend even more time with you and you lavish even more multitudinous lashings of attention on me?"

"Because you'll tell him the joke was your idea," Emma said.

"You scandalous woman," Stephen said. "All right, I shall go with you. But I want you to know that I don't tell the truth lightly."

"No one who knew you would ever think so, Stephen," Emma said.

***

Hugh waited to approach Stephen at the party until Emma was off chatting with a few of her friends.

"I think she fancies you," Hugh said.

Stephen made a face. "Yes, so do I. She makes far too many jokes about fancying me not to mean it."

"You've noticed that as well," Hugh said.

Stephen nodded. "Unfortunate, really. For pixies like Emma, I'm more the elder-brother type."

"Who is your type?" Hugh asked.

"You, for one," Stephen said.

Hugh laughed. "I suppose it serves me right for asking the question."

Stephen nodded, a glint of what could have been sadness in his eyes. "Yes. I suppose it does."

THE END

 


End file.
